


Whump Week day 6 -Overdose

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [6]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hospitalization, Medical Trauma, Medication, Near Death Experiences, Overdosing, Pills, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Tim's brain is fuzzy "Uh... Maybe an hour ago?""Fuck, Tim," Jessica hisses. "You're not supposed to take that many!"
Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Whump Week day 6 -Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> DAY SIX!!!
> 
> Also sidenote, this takes place in the alternate future of one of my other fics, Temporal! Go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367675
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tim sighed as he settled into the worn leather of the front seat of his car. He'd had a long day of work, busy even for a shitty little shop in the middle of nowhere.Tim had spent all day on his feet, bustling around, hauling heavy crates from delivery trucks and setting up displays. _At least it was a job,_ he thought. And it paid more than minimum wage, plus the owners were very kind and didn't ask too many questions, especially about his pills-

His eyes widened, scrambling to reach his bag that was sitting on the seat next to him. He hadn't taken his pills all day. Fear crawled up the back of his neck like spiders as he wrenched open the bag and searched for his pill bottle. _Shit shit shit_ , he thought, shaking out several pills into his palm and dry swallowing all of them.He gagged at the feeling of them falling down his throat and tried to swallow his spit to ease it. He forces himself to breathe slower, but the feeling of the mask is so deeply ingrained into his skin he wants to claw his face off. He closes his eyes and imagines anything else besides dark woods and bloody screams in a dingy basement, and finally opens them. He feels dizzy, but attributes that to the near panic attack he just had.

Tim puts his car in drive and heads home.

\----

Home for Tim is a tiny two bedroom on the "newer" side of town (newer meaning it was built in the 80s as apposed to the 20s or 50s). He can't complain though, rent was cheap, even for a nowhere Midwest town, and the heating and AC worked. Internet was spotty, but Tim was a little too nervous to check anything anyways. They'd picked this town because it was _just_ far enough from Alabama for them to breathe, and there were no forests for hundreds of miles. Who cares if the showerhead leaked and the sink sometimes ran a bit brown? They were safe, or felt safe, and maybe that's all they needed.

Tim pulls into the parking spot outside building 2 and cuts the engine to his car. He feels woozy, but brushes it off as a long day on his feet. As soon as he's inside with some water and something to eat, he's sure he'll feel better. He sees Jessica's car in her usual spot and smiles. It's Wednesday, he remembers. Jessica usually gets off around noon on Wednesdays. He steps out of the car and sways as soon as he straightens up. Man, he really needs to drink some water.

He locks his car and heads up the concrete steps to the front door. He and Jessica live up on the second floor, and there are no elevators. He unlocks the front door with his code and begins his trek up the stairs. On a normal day, it takes him a bit as he likes to walk slowly after work. But today, it's almost like his legs are made of sandbags. Tim pauses a few steps up and closes his eyes, trying to get his balance. He must be exhausted if he's this slow today. Tim grips the railing a bit tighter and continues his slow pace up the stairs.

Finally, he makes it to the landing. His stomach has started to hurt, and he decides that he must be starving. He doesn't usually eat lunch, or breakfast, so he figures that his body might just be getting sick of being treated the way it has. Tim unlocks the front door, fumbling with his keys, and lets himself in. He hears Jessica moving around in the kitchen, and he toes off his boots to go join her. The room is spinning slightly, so he makes a beeline to the fridge to get some water. He absentmindedly takes two of his pills with his water, humming in response to something Jessica says. She looks almost as exhausted as he feels, and he immediately feels bad. He has such a cushy job compared to her. She has to drive to stranger's homes and leaves packages and hope they won't be some nefarious person who wants to harm her. How can Tim feel sick or tired when Jessica constantly looks on the edge of passing out. 

"-Tim?" Jessica is looking at him from over her bowl of cereal.

"Tim shakes his head. "Sorry, what?"

His fellow former mask-wearer ( _they should start a club,_ he thinks, _make t shirts_ ) shoots him a bemused look. "I asked if you were going to leave the fridge open all afternoon. You've been standing there zoning for like, 5 minutes."

"Sorry," He closes the fridge and takes his water to the couch. He sits down, room still spinning. He frowns at the pill bottle he pulls from his pocket and tries to count. His head feels like it's full of syrup, thoughts moving almost as slowly as his breathing. Jessica suddenly appears in front of him and eases the bottle from his hand.

"Tim? When did you take your pills last?"

Why does she sound so upset? Did Tim do something wrong? He feels bad. "Sorry..." He slurs. Jessica's eyes widen.

"Tim how many have you taken?"

"A... handful? Maybe?" He shakes his head. His breathing is more shallow now. "And the two... the two I just... took."

Jessica nods. "When was this, Tim?"

Tim is silent. He's thinking, or at least trying to.

"When, Tim? Throughout the day?" He shakes his head.

Tim's brain is fuzzy "Uh... Maybe an hour ago?"

"Fuck, Tim," Jessica hisses. "You're not supposed to take that many!"

Tim knows that, _he knows that_ , but when he and J- his old friends were on the run, he would take as many as he could whenever he realized he hadn't taken them in a while. It had always been fine back then, why was now making him so slow?

Jessica stands up and takes Tim's hand to haul him up with her. She's not gentle, too strong and panicked to be gentle. She forgoes putting on shoes to drag him out of the apartment, barely remembering to lock the door behind them. She helps him down the stairs and gets him to her car, shoving him into the backseat. Tim is reminded of the last time they were in the car together, Jessica passed out and seizing in the backseat as he drove. He hoped that wasn't the case right now.

"Whr we goin?" He slurs from the backseat, too tired to sit up.

"Hospital," Jessica replies. She sounds so far away to Tim. Wait-

Tim tries to sit up, fighting the darkening edges of his vision. "No, please I can't-"

Jessica doesn't take her eyes off the road. "Tim, please calm down. You've overdosed. They can help you." She sounds scared, and if Tim were less out of it, he would pick up on the fact that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself too.

_They can help me? That's what the said back then too_. Memories of fire and fear and sharp words fill Tim's head and he begins to cry in the backseat. "Please don't... Don't make me go-"

"Tim," Jessica sounds like she's begging. "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise. Please-"

Tim tries to take a deep breath but finds he can't quite fill his lungs. Jessica keeps him talking though, making him count to ten and recite the ABC's, which feels a little insulting to his intelligence, but when he stumbles through LMNOP, he stops feeling so offended by it. Jessica praises him every letter he manages to stutter out, and at stoplights, turns in her seat to offer a shaky smile back at him. After what feels like hours to Jessica and seconds to Tim, they make it to the little county hospital. Jessica cuts the engine and all but throws herself out of the seat. She flings open Tim's door and pulls him out, half walking half dragging him to the emergency room doors.

"Please help!" She cries out as soon as they're through the automatic doors. "My friend overdosed on accident!"

In a flash, a number of nurses surround the two, asking questions and attempting to pry Jessica off of Tim. He sleepily batted at their hands, mumbling something along the lines of 'don't touch me i want to stay with her don't-". Jessica eases him off her shoulder and the group of nurses get him in a wheelchair and promised her that he would be fine. Jessica hands over the pill bottle to one of them, then crashes onto a chair in the waiting room.

\----

Tim wakes up with a start, attempting to sit up. He finds that his body isn't responding to him, but he manages to turn his head to see Jessica asleep in the chair next to him. A heart monitor beeps on the other side of him and the memories of the past few hours sink into him. He holds onto his panic until later, when they're safely out of the wretched hospital.

"Jess?" His voice sounds like he's been gargling gravel.

Jessica snaps awake, eyes wild. She calms when she sees him, reaching for his hand. "Tim! Oh my god-"

"Wh' hap-"

"You overdosed. On accident." Jessica huffs out a breath. "Of course, they don't 'believe' in accidents, so you have to stay in the hospital on suicide watch for a few days."

The heart monitor betrays his panic. "Days?"

"Oh Tim," Jessica leans over the bed, wrapping her arms around him. "It'll be okay. I'll be here the whole time. I promise."

Tim pretends he doesn't tear up at that, and if he sees Jessica blinking a little too fast as she sits back in her chair, he doesn't say anything. 

"What did they do?"

"They pumped your stomach. You took nearly 4 times the recommended dose." Jessica rubs at her eyes, sounding a bit frustrated. "What- Why did you-?"

Tim shrugs, or the best he can shrug since his limbs still feels like a sack of bricks. "I forgot to take them, and I... I panicked."

Jessica says nothing, just looks at him sadly. 

"I used to do that a lot. Back... Back then." Tim swallows. His mouth is so dry. "I would take as many as I could at once to get... get _it_ out of my head." Jessica reaches for his hand again. He cool hands are soothing in his. "I guess I thought it would be fine."

Jessica nods, squeezing his hand gently. "It will be fine, Tim. I promise."

Tim doesn't need a heart monitor to know that she's lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, throwing rocks at Marble Hornets fans: hey wake up
> 
> See you all for the final day tomorrow!!


End file.
